Volcanic Valley
Volcanic Valley is Plants vs. Mouth Things course that takes place in a place of volcanic activity. Volcanic Valley is full of lava and Mouth Things on fire. The main Mouth Thing inhabitants are Igneous Mouth Things. DIFFICULTY 4 | ''OUT OF ''| '''5 '''Red Mouth Things Mouth Thing Almanac 火马嘴的事情 ''(Fire Horse Mouth Thing)'' Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 15.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Burns plants through contact. '''Weakness: '''Ice plants ''(ex. Winter-melon, Iceberg Lettuce) 'Description: '火马嘴的事情 loves to dash across the grassland like the elegant horse, however he's on fire and screaming in madness. '''Igneous Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 67.45 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, it will erupt and damage any plant in a 3x3 area. Lava eruption deals damage equivalent to 25 bites. After initial eruption, a lava puddle will be on the erupted tile; Non-flying plants cannot be planted on the puddle. Lava puddle deals 5 NDS or 7.5 bites to a plant or Mouth Thing on it. Flying plants can be planted on lava puddles. '''Special 2: '''Immune to freezing, chilling, and frost effects. '''Special 3: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Jalapeño, Fire Peashooter) '''Special 4: '''When Igneous Mouth Thing dies, it splatters a lava puddle on the tile it dies on. '''Description: '''Igneous Mouth Thing has some trouble keeping his inner magma inside, he just can't stop it; he gets frustrated too much, since he has lots of homework which ends up in ashes. '''Bombing Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 82 normal damage shots) 'Rushing Speed: '''Flighty '''Exploded Speed: '''Below Average '''Weakness: '''Ice plants ''(Freezes and defuses bomb; bomb falls off and the Evil Mouth Thing becomes Below Average speed). 'Special: '''Rushes into the field and then explodes on the nearest plant, dealing Gargmouthing damage to that plant; as well as damaging itself ''(45 NDS to itself). '''Description: '''Wha... OH CRAP! TERRORIST MOUTH THINGS! SCREAM, SCREECH, AAAAHHHH!! '''Professional Miner Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 89.975 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Digs underground and goes to the 1st tile; goes the opposite direction after coming up. '''Special 2: '''Throws rocks instead of eating a plant. Rocks deal damage equivalent to 1.5 bites. '''Description: '"Yes yes, it's true; I've been around the world mining for the most valuable of minerals." boasts Professional Miner Mouth Thing. The thing is that the minerals and gems he has found are legitimate and authentic.He just goes bragging about his valuable diamonds and stuff. Soon someone is gonna steal that all. '''Stud Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 50.05 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Has a unique walk style. Stud Mouth Thing jumps on the next tile and has a 3.25 second delay. '''Special 2: '''Stomps on a plant instead of eating it. Stomps instantly kill plants. '''Description: '''A unique Mouth Thing. Stud Mouth Thing is proud of having like a full body which a few Mouth Things have.The Mouth Things without limbs or a full body are pretty jealous. '''Miner Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 44.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Digs to the 1st tile; walks the other direction after coming up. '''Special 2: '''When Miner Mouth Thing comes up from underground, he will explode and deal Gargmouthing damage in a 3x3 area radius. '''Description: '''Miner Mouth Thing is an amateur at mining. He isn't as good as Professional Miner Mouth Thing, but he occasionally finds some valuable gems, minerals, and metal like emeralds, rubies, copper, and bronze. '''Mouth Thing Corpse Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: '''Does not attack or do anything at all, acts like an obstacle for the plants. '''Description: '''It's a dead Mouth Thing, nobody knows how he died. '''Necromancer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 66.6 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Slow '''Special: '''Partially revives Mouth Thing Corpses, creating Zombie Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Summons 6 adjacent Stylish Zombie Mouth Things. '''Special 3: '''Doesn't eat a plant, instead either plagues that plant and plants adjacent to it; causing the plants to take damage equivalent to 4 bites every 1.75 seconds or casts a spell on the plant that drains its health and restores the health of Necromancer Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''Necromancer Mouth Thing is a mystery, she is said to be a witch by many. Necromancer Mouth Thing is pretty old, as she is 961 years old. She is said to be born in the year 1056 C.E. Necromancer Mouth Thing practices dark and black magic; which she uses for evil. Necromancer Mouth Thing has been 'attempted to be executed' in Europe and Massachusetts ''(United States), but escaped. '''Zombie Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 16.99 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''When Zombie Mouth Thing bites a plant, it will drain the plant's health and heal part of Zombie Mouth Thing's health. '''Special 2: '''Spits out toxic juices on plants at random. Toxic juice spit deals 3.5 bites, plants will be damaged over time when hit by toxic juice ''(2.75 bites per 1 second). '''Description: '''THRILLER NIGH- oh wait, wrong place; sorry guys... '''Stylish Zombie Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 23 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Regains a portion of health when biting a plant. 4.75% health is regained. '''Special 2: '''Shake dances and then vomits corrosive acid on a plant. Acid vomit deals 9.15 bites; plants will suffer damage over time after being vomited on. Plants receive damage equal to 5.5 bites per 1 second. '''Special 3: '''When 1 tile away from a plant, Stylish Zombie Mouth Thing will stun the plant in awe. Plants get stunned for 4 seconds. '''Description: '''Even though it's a zombie, those glasses are killer; I would love to buy one right now! '''Devil's Bull Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 171 normal damage shots) '''Charging Speed: 'Hyper '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Rams into 2 random plants, deals Gargmouthing damage. '''Special 2: '''Stomps on the ground and two random plants will be blasted off the field from lava bursting out from below. This creates lava holes. '''Special 3: '''Breathes fire from its nostrils, fire deals damage equal to 17.5 bites. '''Special 4: '''Dropped by Sir Golmout, the Ignerockgon Rider ''(BOSS). '''Description: '''Sir Golmout, Dr. Moudathing's most trusted and powerful subject has captured a Devil's Bull and is forcing it to do the Knights of the Mouth Table's biddings. '''Blacksmith Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 47 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Builds metal bridges above lava holes. Also fixes broken fragments of the wooden bridge. '''Special 2: '''Creates swords or spears to give to Normal Mouth Things. Also creates helmets for extra protection. Makes helmet and armor for Stud Mouth Things. '''Special 3: '''Builds a Mouthinator X-1 when at 23.5 normal damage shots. '''Description: '''Blacksmith Mouth Thing is Engineer Mouth Thing's father. Blacksmith Mouth Thing always wanted his son to be a blacksmith like him, but his son chose engineering; which was fine by Blacksmith Mouth Thing, since engineering is like blacksmithing. '''Mouthinator X-1 Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 120 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Sloth '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach ''(deactivates/stuns) 'Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, it will fire its machine guns. Machine gun barrage deals a total damage equivalency of 60 bites. Requires recharge of 12 seconds after machine gun firing. '''Special 2: '''Immune to Fume-shroom, and stunning effects ''(ex. Stunion). 'Special 3: '''Self-destructs when killed, deals damage equal to 75 bites in a 3x3 radius. '''Description: '"I'll be BEHCK..." ~Mouthinator X-1 (please don't sue). '''Stud Mouth Knight Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 101.125 normal damage shots) '''Rushing Speed: '''Hyper '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Has a unique walk style. Stud Mouth Thing jumps on the next tile and has a 5.05 second delay. '''Special 2: '''Stomps on a plant instead of eating it. Instantly destroys the plant. '''Special 3: '''Rushes in at full speed and impales 3 plants when first entering the field. '''Description: '''Stud Mouth Knight exclaims "FOR THE KNIGHTS OF THE MOUTH TABLE!" vehemently. '''Dinosaur Mouth Thing Raptor's Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 49.25 normal damage shots) 'Mouth Thing's Toughness: '''Hardened ''(absorbs 70.225 normal damage shots) 'Raptor's Speed: '''HANGRY '''Mouth Thing's Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''When the raptor is killed, it will start clawing the Mouth Thing ''(10 NDS to Mouth Thing) and then run away off the field. '''Special 2: '''Velociraptor will launch the Mouth Thing after dying. '''Description: '''Dinosaur Mouth Thing is fond of these prehistoric reptilians from long ago. He has tamed one! '''Sword Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 13 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom ''(takes away blade) '''Special: '''Doesn't eat a plant, instead it will slash/stab a plant and do damage equal to 5-10 bites. '''Description: '''The Mouth Things know how to use the blade? Ah @&%!. '''Ninja Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 18 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Speeder '''Weakness: '''Plantern ''(reveals when invisible), Groundcherry (reveals when invisible), Torchwood (reveals when invisible), Bamboo Brother (evades slash from blade; evades backstabbing) 'Special: '''Turns invisible and then strikes a plant behind, dealing 15 bites ''(damage) to that plant. '''Special 2: '''When it encounters a plant, it will slice and dice it instead of eating it. '''Special 3: '''Throws shurikens straight a plant every 6 seconds. '''Special 4: '''Throws a smoke bomb, which creates smoke that makes it that you can't see the battlefield. Plantern, Groundcherry, and Torchwood can illuminate the smoke. '''Description: '''Ninja Mouth Thing is a sneaky and stealthy little bastard. He can steal your wallet or stab you in the back without you even noticing one thing! Sheesh. '''Volcano Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Insanely Great ''(absorbs 302 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Sloth '''Special: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Fire Peashooter), ice (ex. Ice Pea), freezing (ex. Iceberg Lettuce), chilling (ex. Winter-melon), and frost effects. 'Special 2: '''Erupts at 75%, 50%, and 25% health. Initial eruption deals 50 bites ''(damage) in a 3x3 radius. Creates a total of 6 lava puddles in the area that it erupted on. 'Special 3: '''If Volcano Gargmouthing encounters a plant, it will either chomp down a plant, start to erupt, or start drilling the plant with its drill hand. Volcano Gargmouthing will never ever chomp on plants that require themselves to be eaten ''(ex. Hypno-shroom). '''Special 4: '''Erupts lava and launches Imp Mouth Thing when at 50% HP. '''Description: '''Okay so, we have an even bigger living volcano; and it has frigging SHARP TEETH! '''Evolved Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 14.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Flighty '''Weakness: '''Cactus, Cat-tail, Homing Thistle, devouring plants ''(ex. Chomper), Tall-nut, Infi-nut (via. Plant Food), Moonflower (via Plant Food), lobbed-shot plants, explosive plants 'Special: '''Spits a black spike that penetrates through a plant every 2 seconds. Black spike deals damage equal to 3.5 bites. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't eat a plant, but rather breathes fire on it. Fire breaths deal 7 bites ''(damage). 'Special 3: '''Immune to fire ''(ex. Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, etc.). 'Special 4: '''At random, Evolved Imp Mouth Thing will throw a transparent red disc that hits up to 3-4 plants. The red disc will deal 5 bites ''(damage) ''to the 3-4 plants hit. '''Special 5: '''Levitates, avoids straight-shot plants ''(ex. Peashooter) ''and low ground plants ''(ex. Potato Mine, Iceberg Lettuce). '''Description: '''Ah booey, the Imp Mouth Things are evolving? And they have frisbees? The hell? '''Bucket Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 64 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom ''(takes away bucket) '''Description: '''This guy has a bucket, that's nice. '''Bucket Carrier Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 75 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Grabs a gem from the bucket and throws it at a plant when 3-tiles away from one. Gems deal damage equivalent to 2.25 bites. Bucket Carrier does this instead of eating until it is at 15% health. '''Special 2: '''When Bucket Carrier Mouth Thing is at 15% of its health, its bucket will fall off and it will stop throwing hard gemstones at plants. '''Description: '''Bucket Carrier Mouth Thing just carries a bucket about almost everywhere he goes. He and his cousin, Bucket Mouth Thing love their buckets very much. '''Stud Mouth Thing Warlock Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 60 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Has a unique walk style, hops to the next tile and has a 6.5 second delay. '''Special 2: '''Either transforms a plant into a rat which runs away, or incinerates them with hellfire. '''Special 3: '''After either transforming a plant or incinerating them, Stud Mouth Thing Warlock will require a 15 second recharge; during that time, Stud Mouth Thing will stomp on plants when encountered. '''Special 4: '''When killed, Stud Mouth Thing Warlock will try to transform himself and then fail by making himself explode. Deals damage equivalent to 35 bites in a 3x3 area of where it died. '''Weakness: '''Witch Hazel ''(will counter spells), Infi-nut (via Plant Food; deflects spells), Moonflower (via Plant Food; reflects spells back at the Mouth Thing). 'Description: '"EVIL WARLOCK! VILE WARLOCK, ONE OF THE DEVIL!" shouts the villagers of the town. Yeah, Stud Mouth Thing Warlock has evaded the witch trials many times. The thing I just can't keep my eye off is Stud Mouth Thing Warlock's goatee, like wow; a Mouth Thing with a goatee? '''Environment Modifier Lava Holes Lava holes cannot be planted on or walked across by Mouth Things. Flying plants can be planted on lava holes. Soot and black smoke will emit from these holes every 30 seconds. The soot and smoke will cause a plant or Mouth Thing adjacent to the lava hole to take damage every 1 second until the smoke/soot is gone. Lava holes are created when lava bursts out of the ground at random; killing any plant/Mouth Thing on that tile. The Devil's Bull can create lava holes. Smoke and soot disappear after 15 seconds. Volcanic Eruption ''(gimmick)'' During volcanic eruptions, the volcano will be launching flaming lava balls across the field. Lava balls will crush plants/Mouth Things in a 3x3 area it lands in. Also during volcanic eruptions, soot and smoke will be emitted which causes both plants and Mouth Things to take damage every second until the eruption ends. Mouth Thing Corpses These things just act as an obstacle, kill them before Necromancer Mouth Thing 'revives' them into zombies. BOSS BATTLE 'Sir Golmout Ignerockgon Rider ' '''Toughness: '''Undying (absorbs 1,500 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Swoops down and flares up a lane of plants and Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Ignerockgon spits out lava balls that crush/burn plants and Mouth Things it falls on. '''Special 3: '''Drops Devil's Bull upon reaching 25% HP. '''Description: '''One of Dr. Moudathing's trusted knights has been ordered to invade the volcano to retrieve the Ancient Pepper of Precambrian Hell to make some delicious chili!